Una feliz pareja
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Sakura y Kakashi son felices, sin importar sus peleas..."Deja el drama, por favor" "Bueno, si así lo quieres vete… ¡Solo salta el portón, cruza la cerca eléctrica, evita a los perros con rabia y listo!"... Lo ven, son muy Felices...Dedicado a la loca de la 45... Mi primera viñeta...


_Sé que debería estar pensando en mis otras historias, pero la verdad es que no resistí la idea de publicar esto._

_Estas son las conversaciones reales que hemos tenido una amiga y yo (entiéndase mi mejor amiga) sobre como seria yo embarazada (falta muchos años para eso) y como le haría la vida imposible al pobre infeliz que se casara conmigo (si, lo siento Zach)._

** Son solo diálogos y me negué rotundamente a darles una ambientación puestos que simplemente no puedo (lo intente y salió un arroz con mango). Asi que decidi probar este nuevo tipo de escritura sin narración, solo diálogos. No se preocupen, creo que entenderán.**

**Recuerden que NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, Todo es invención del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta historia es totalmente mía, y si la reproduces de cualquier manera sin mi aprobación, es PLAGIO.**

* * *

"Tráeme torta de chocolate"

"Te acabas de comer una nutella completa"

"¡Tráeme la torta, te dije!… Después que me embarazas no me piensas atender"

"No debes comer mucha torta"

"¡Me estás diciendo gorda, imbécil!... Ahora no me quieres ¿verdad?, ¡estoy gorda por tu culpa!"

"No es eso, es que el bebe…"

"Deja las excusas, me llamaste gorda. Estas con alguien más, ¿cierto?, dime la verdad"

"Que dices…"

"¡Te odio!, ¿Dónde está mi torta?"

"Ya te busco la torta"

"Me buscas la torta para callarme ¿verdad?, es para que yo no crea que hay otra"

"Es que no hay otra"

"¿torta o chica?"

"Rayos, no hay chica!"

"Entonces si hay torta, así que ve a buscarla y no discutas. Te amo"

"Yo también, _creo"_

"¿Lo crees?, entonces hay otra ¿verdad?"

"Umm, olvídalo. Iré por tu torta"

"Cambias la conversación. ¡Por qué no me dices que la verdad! Lo sospeche desde siempre, ayer vi por la ventana y estabas hablando con una mujer"

"Es la enfermera que te atiende"

"Ya basta, no quiero oír mas y busca la estúpida torta!"

"Eso iba a hacer"

"No, ahora ibas a verte con ella lo sé. Ayer tu chaleco también olía a mujer"

"Ni siquiera era mi chaleco…"

"Entonces era el de ella"

"Era el de Kurenai"

"Y kurenai te encubre las infidelidades!"

"Nadie esta encubriendo nada…Voy por tu torta"

"Me dejas hablando sola. Me vas a abandonar, lo se!"

"¿Quieres tu torta sí o no?!"

"Me estas gritando… ¡Por que diablos me gritas!...Sabía que esto pasaría"

"No te estoy gritando"

"¡Que desgracia como hablas, solo buscas excusas y no la torta!"

"Eso iba a hacer!"

"Demonios, no me grites!"

"Ok, ya vuelvo"

"Iras a verte con la sucia esa, lo sé"

"Que no hay sucia"

"Si la hay, es la sucia de la torre Hokague"

"Trabajo fuera de la aldea casi todo el tiempo, cuando no, estoy aquí. Si tengo una oficinas, es esta y la única mujer aquí eres tú, amor"

"Me estás diciendo sucia!"

"No he dicho eso"

"Pero lo insinuaste...Me llamaste sucia. ¡Vete con la arrastrada esa!"

"¿Sabes qué?, de una vez voy por tu torta"

"Solo son excusas para verla. Aparte de que me llamas sucia, aun no sales por la *aldita torta!"

"Te estoy diciendo que iré a buscarla"

"Dile a la de la Torre que la traiga…"

"No hay nadie más, solo tú y yo"

"Entonces si estamos tu yo y nadie más… ¿Quién demonios me va a traer mi torta? Que estas esperando!"

"Si, amor. No se que estaba esperando"

"Así, juiciosito en muchacho. ¡¿Por qué tomas las llaves?"

"Debo ir a la panadería"

"Entonces es la perra panadera esa!"

"Es un panadero, es tu amigo"

"El tiene una hija"

"Su hija tiene 16 años, por dios!"

"A los 16 empezamos nuestro romance secreto. Quien quita que también empieces uno con ella!"

"_No cometería el mismo error dos veces_"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que te traeré dos pasteles!"

"Estas diciendo que soy una muerta de hambre!"

"Pero dos tortas es mejor…"

"Claro, porque piensas que con una no me llenare… ¡Me volviste a decir gorda!"

"Y que si estas gorda!. A mí me gustan asi…"

"Por eso cuando tenga al bebe y vuelva a mi peso, me dejaras!...Recuerda que te divorcias de mi y no de tu hijo…"

"Deja el drama, por favor"

"Bueno, si así lo quieres vete… ¡Solo salta el portón, cruza la cerca eléctrica, evita a los perros con rabia y listo!"

"¡Maldición, entonces me voy!"

"¡Vete!"

"Me voy!"

"¡Hazlo!"

"Voy saliendo"

"No te detengas por mi!"

"¡Voy saliendo de la casa!... Dos tortas ¿verdad?"

"Si, de chocolate y de fresa"

"¿Algo mas?"

"Tráeme una pizza especial y sin aceitunas…Te amo"

"Yo te amo mas"

"¡Imbecil, siempre quieres ser mejor que yo!"

"Umm, aquí vamos de nuevo…"

"…"

* * *

_Dedicado a ti mi Sempai…Aunque sé que no lo leerás Desi chan…_

_Desire y Yare… ¡Fuerza perdedora cinco! ¡La loca de la 45 y l loca de la 103 estarán muy orgullosas! xD_

_Nos leemos, se les quiere de gratis n.n'_


End file.
